


Witch Battle Keeper Lynn

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [147]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi fight the Keeper Lynn
Relationships: Blythe Aurora/Madeline Porter, Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu/Aeron Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch Battle Keeper Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Strawberry (Eva): 886 | 845 points  
> Zeria (Madie): 1163 | 1130 points  
> Simon (Martin): 512| 505 points  
> Rose (Ophelia): 369 | 335 points  
> Snubby (chance): 365 | 330 points  
> Bunny (Thea): 411 | 405 points  
> Luna (Blythe)  
> Beetle (Aeron witch): 700 | 700 points
> 
> EXP: 1  
> Item: Quick blade  
> Pur: -50

Order: Eva, Madeline , Martin, Ophelia, Chance, Thea, Blythe, Aeron, Keeper Lynn(witch)

Eva walked with her soul gem in her hands, tracking a trail it had picked up a little while ago. She wasn't quite used to tracking this way, normally she just wandered around until she stumbled into one or someone else found it and alert them. But Eva had already been out and when it latched onto the magic trail she thought it was best to follow. Eva went down a couple more streets before finding the entrance, nestled away. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to alert everyone and waited for others to arrive.

  
  


Maddie got a text on her phone and ended up coming quickly, she was decently close to where the witch was already. She, although being nervous about fighting with the others could hopefully try to calm down a little so she doesn't screw up outta fear. Maddie walked up to the other girl and saw they were the only ones there at the moment.. she didn't even know the girl really nor her name so Maddie gave a small wave and nod like hello as she waited for more people to show up.

  
  


Martin had already been trying to find some sign of any witches when he received the text. Perfect timing, he thought, making his way over. He waved to Eva and some girl he didn't remember meeting before when he saw them.

  
  


Ophelia been tracking the witch when she got an alert. She headed towards where Eva had said the witch was.

  
  


Chance had just been thinking about how she should probably get to her daily scout when a notification pinged on her phone. Oh. What perfect timing. Looks like someone had found a witch early today. She slipped her phone back into her pocket, quickly jogging off to the location.

  
  


Blythe had gotten a text and looked at it. A witch. She really didn't want to go fight one with the others but if Maddie was there then she would be fine. She wasn't that far off and walked towards the witch.

  
  


Aeron came up behind everyone. They smiled, and took a breath.

"It's nice to see everyone! How are all of you?" They step up next to Ophelia and offer her their hand, if only for a moment.

  
  


Eva had waited for what only felt like a few minutes when anther Magi showed up. She saw the girl from the last witch give her a wave, which Eva returned with her own and a smile. "Hi, im Eva! I recognize you from the last battle but I don't think I caught you're name?" she introduced herself to the girl, she couldn't go two battles without introducing herself to someone. Eva waved at Martin when she spotted him, and the others as they arrived.

  
  


Maddie glanced at the white haired girl and waved again "Nice to meet you Eva. ah.. yeah.. I have been doing quite a bit. My name is Maddie" She said with a nod, then Aeron came up and and began to speak to the group, she gave a wave again " Doing great" She stated with a small smile. she was still cautious...

  
  


"Doing ok." He let his arms swing back and forth as he glanced at the entrance. Something about looking at it made his head hurt. "Looks a bit tacky..." He muttered to himself.

  
  


Ophelia accepted Aeron's hand, and stood quietly next to them. This was her first battle since her interaction with Alexander, and she wanted to be on the lookout. She absentmindedly rubbed at her scar with her free hand, and scanned the area, taking in which magi had shown.

  
  


Thea had forgotten to leave her house much for a hot minute, thinking too hard about everything that was going on. About Alex. About the fighting. About every he said about her. She brightened when she got there, though, and saw a bunch of people- Blythe, Martin, Eva, Aeron! She came up to hug her girlfriend, waving at everyone else. "Hey! Did I miss much?"

  
  


Blythe saw Maddie and smiled. She ran over not paying attention to anyone else. "Maddie!" She called out before she was next to the other. "How are ya?"

  
  


Eva thought for a minute, maddie...the name sounded familiar but from where? As she struggled to remember her thoughts were broken up when her girlfriend appeared and hugged her. "Thea!" she exclaimed with a smile, wrapping her arms around her. "You haven't missed much, everyone's only just arrived!"

  
  


Maddie saw Blythe and brightened up a bit. She was on guard quite a bit still and a bit tense but Blythe being there helped her calm a tiny bit.

"Blythe!! " She chirped back to the other girl, she would have said a funny line or called her a princess but they were about to battle a witch and she would rather not cause Blythe and herself to be flustered and off guard. "I am doing ok!! Just getting ready to be awesome!!" She stated showing off a fake confidence to the other girk

  
  


Martin shook his head. "Yeah it's only been like... Three minutes? Since people started to show up." He tapped his knuckles against one another while glancing between everyone and the entrance.

  
  


Ophelia raised her hand to wave at Eva, before squeezing Aeron's hand. She might be a little more nervous than normal.

  
  


Thea squeezed her girlfriend close. "Want to hang out after this? She asks her, kissing the top of her head.

  
  


Blythe smiled. "I'm glad to hear." She twirled and transformed. She might have been trying to see if she could be more flash with transformations. Not like she was trying to impress anyone nope not her.

  
  


Aeron kissed Ophelia's hair, before turning to the group.

"It's nice to see everyone! Looks like I have seniority today, so! If you need me, call out. I'll handle healing everyone, but Thea can also hep if you'd like to ask her to!" Aeron transformed, swishing their skirt back and forth a little with a smile.

"Everyone ready?"

  
  


Eva spotted Ophelia over Thea's shoulder and gave her an excited wave before looking back up at Thea, "Of course I would, do you even have to ask?" she questioned, lacing Thea's hand with her own as her attention was pulled to Aeron and their announcement. Watching a couple Magi now transformed, Eva turned back to Thea with a smile, "Hey, look!" she asked, before transforming in her new outfit for her girlfriend.

  
  


Maddie was happier now that Blythe was there also, but she also promised to keep her safe and she would do her best to... " Yeah.. what about yourself?" she asked as she watched the girl twirl and transform with amazement in her eyes. Maddie tried to decide on something to do to look flashy but she was unable to think of it and just transformed " That was a nice way to transform" she said with a smile. they were asked if everyone was ready " Im ready" she stated working on seeming more serious for the fight

  
  


Martin transformed, nodding at Aeron. He looked back to the entrance- god, did he hate the colors on that- and started to move toward it.

  
  


Ophelia transformed as well, waiting to enter the labyrinth until everyone else went in.

  
  


Chance was running a bit late since she had been a bit a ways away from the location. She sprinted over to the group, waving to them as she transformed mid sprint. "Wait for me! I'm here! I'm ready!" She called, bursting into the entrance of the labyrinth after the group.

  
  


Thea lit up as she saw her girlfriend's new outfit, transforming as well. "You look so pretty! Today is gonna be good, I can feel it." She squeezed Eva's hand, smiling to herself. She also glanced at Chance. "Hey, been a while!"

  
  


Blythe looked up at Maddie. "I'm good. Glad your here." She smiled. "Thanks I've been trying new ways of transforming." She pulled out her FBG and placed it on her shoulder. "Ready."

  
  


Aeron stepped into the Labyrinth, summoning their staff and twirling it as the garden made itself obvious. Glowing white dust mote-like familiars ran around the flowers, as a large jellyfish-like flower floated in the center. At a guess, Aeron thought it might be the witch.

  
  


Health:

Eva 60hp, Maddie 60hp, Martin 60hp, Ophelia 60hp, Chance 60hp, Thea 60hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 75hp Keeper Lynn 100hp, Extera 50hp, Puffy 1-10 30hp

  
  


Eva felt her face go a couple shades red at the compliment, "don't go and jinx it now!" she warned. She saw everyone start to head in though the entrance and gently pulled Thea along with her. Eva looked through around the labyrinth, awed by the scenery, as she spotted Chance, giving her a smile "Chance, glad you could make it!"

  
  


Maddie smiled at the other girl " I am glad I could be here!" She stated .. well not really glad but like..yeahh..

The girls entered the labyrinth and holy shit there was a bunch of things around she thought this labyrinth was kinda pretty.. she summoned her sword and tossed it from hand to hand.. the white dust things should be taken care of first right?

She chose to hit the weird sprite dust thing closest to herself.

(Attacking puffy 1 ) (Close attack)

20+4 to hit +2 (doubles dmg)

4 dmg total!

  
  


As Martin stepped into the laybrinth with the others he felt his face scrunch up at the sheer amount of... Stuff in this place. "Oh wow that's, a lot." He grabbed a knife only for it to instantly drop to the ground. "God-fucking-dammit."

  
  


Ophelia entered in after the rest of the magi, and pulled out her spell book. She turned a few pages, before sending poison magic towards whatever was in the middle of the labyrinth.

( hit. 2 dmg to extera. poison for 4 rounds. )

  
  


"Hi!" Chance waved excitedly at Thea and Eva, glad she had made it in time for the fight. Perfect timing! She quickly summoned her shield and her key, getting into a battle ready stance.

(shield, good for 25 damage)

  
  


Thea pulled her scythe from behind Eva, ignoring the logic of it but shrugging. "I... just want to be positive. Is that alright?" Still, she scoops up some magic with the bottom of her blade and chucks it at the biggest thing in the room.

(9+5 to hit, Extera asleep 2 rounds)

  
  


Blythe used her game-con and fired off and then threw the weapon away. (d12 +3 to hit, 1dmg to Puffy 3)

  
  


Aeron heals Martin, since it looks like he took the most that round. (13 health to Martin)

  
  


Extera fell asleep, curling its tentacles up and laying on the ground with a thump.

  
  


Puffy 1 attacks Maddie in retaliation, smacking into her with their head. (d17 to hit, 1dmg to Maddie)

Puffy 2 headbutts the pink medic. (d17 to hit, 2dmg to Thea)

Puffy 3 runs at Martin and kicks him in the shin. (d17 to hit, 4dg to Martin)

Puffy 4 headbutts the brown magi. (d18 to hit, 3dmg to Eva)

Puffy 5 also headbutts the brown magi. (d15 to hit, 1dmg to Eva)

Puffy 6 kicks Thea in the shin. (d14 to hit, 1dmg to Thea)

Puffy 7 kicks itself in the ankle. (Nat1, 1dmg to Self)

Puffy 8 headbutts Martin. (d10 to hit, 2dmg to Martin)

Puffy 9 runs at and kicks Ophelia. (d14 to hit, 1dmg to Ophelia)

Puffy 10 kicks Chance's shield. (d11 to hit, 1dmg to Chance)

  
  


Health:

Eva 56hp, Maddie 59hp, Martin 60hp, Ophelia 59hp, Chance 60hp +24, Thea 57hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 75hp

Keeper Lynn 100hp, Extera 48hp asleep 2 rounds, Puffy 2, 4-6, 8-10 30hp, Puffy 1 at 26hp, Puffy 3 at 29hp, Puffy 7 at 29hp

  
  


"It's good to be positive, I'm sure day will be good too I just-" she started to say before recieving a headbutt from a white puff, followed by a second one. It wasn't really painful but annoying and sudden. She held a hand to her forehead and summoned her sword in her other, slicing at the first attacker. (16 to hit - 7 dmg to Puffy 4)

  
  


Maddie glanced around and kept a eye on Blythe while attacking, while doing so the creature ended up smacking into her and she blinked looking at it. She took a second to think and poked it with her sword wondering what it would do.. then again there were a bunch of them.. perhaps she should take it more seriously

(close combat) (Puffy 1)

(8+4 (12)

1 dmg)

  
  


"Wh- Ow!" He shook his leg, throwing a dagger blindly at the ground.

(11, missed)

  
  


Ophelia dropped her spell book and pulled out her scythe instead. She raised it up in the air for a moments, before pulling it back, and then swinging it at the thing in the center, causing it to explode. Oh. She wasn't really expecting it to be that strong, but honestly. She was glad to have proof that she still had it in her to fight.

( auto kill to extera )

  
  


Extera exploded, exposing a tiny chiapet-like mouse. Was that the witch?

  
  


Chance flinched at the explosion, staring in shock at the mouse. Oh. Well.... that was unexpected. She shook herself out of it with a quick nod, bashing her key into the nearest familiar to bat it away.

(puffy 1's def halved for attack, 9 to hit, 5 dmg)

  
  


Thea threw another sleep spell at one of the familiars, blinking in surprise at the mouse. "Oh! So cute!"

(8+5 to hit, puffy 10 asleep)

  
  


Blythe pulled out her FBG and tapped one of the buttons along the side causing the end to spark to life. She fired off an electric shot paralyzing the Puffy she'd just hit. (d15 +3 to hit, 1dmg, Puffy 3 stunned 2 rounds)

  
  


Aeron sends a bit of healing to the other Blue Magi. (11 health to Maddie)

  
  


Keeper Lynn cried out at being exposed, and thrashe around. Nothing happened. (d2 to hit)

  
  


Most Puffies ran aimlessly around the room, but 3 made beelines at the magi.

  
  


Puffy 7 ran at Blythe, but exploded too early and missed. (d4 to hit)

Puffy 8 ran at Maddie, and exploded. (d12 to hit, 5dmg to Maddie)

Puffy 9 ran at Aeron, and exploded. (d19 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Health:

Eva 56hp, Maddie 60hp, Martin 60hp, Ophelia 59hp, Chance 60hp +24, Thea 57hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 67hp

Keeper Lynn 100hp, Extera DEAD, Puffy 2, 5, 6 30hp, Puffy 1 at 25hp, Puffy 3 at 28hp stunned 2 rounds, Puffy 4 at 23hp Puffy 10 30hp asleep 2 rounds Puffy 7-9 DEAD

  
  


Eva swung again at the white puff to keep it away from her, they didn't seem like much but she figured it be best to put what she could out of commission. She turned at the sound of an explosion, watching the giant jellyfish reveal a...little mouse? "Is that? It's a little small.." She couldn't remember what the smallest witch she'd seen was but surely it was never that small. (16 to hit - 7 dmg to Puffy 4)

  
  


Maddie got panicked seeing another puffy chasing Blythe but it exploded to early just as one hit her, but thankfully Aeron was on the charge ... she realized attacking the puffy would probably get her nowhere so now it was time to hit the weird ass tiny mouse thing, she let her sword dissapear as she grabbed the blunt end of her cannon getting ready to bash in the witch the best of her ability but it seemed the damn thing was far to quick for her "Damnitdamnitdamnit" She mumbled in anger

(Tried close combat got a 9,

Ended up yeeting her cannon at the mouse and got 16+4)

(6dmg to Keeper Lynn)

  
  


He looked towards the sound to see a little mouse... Thing thrashing about. As Martin had another missed attempt at hitting something, he began to mumble curses under his breath.

(7, missed)

  
  


Ophelia frowned as she saw a mouse looking thing come out of what she thought was the witch. She swung again at it, sending magic towards it.

( hit. witch. 10 dmg. )

  
  


Maybe... she should try hitting the witch. That little thing was it, right? With so many familiars she could barely focus. She threw a few cards at the witch, cheering as she hit it head on.

(Keeper Lynn's def halved for attack, 17 to hit, 4 dmg)

  
  


This time, when Thea tries to bring a swell of magic up on her scythe, nothing comes, and she frowns and looks to Aeron. "How are you holding up?"

(5 to hit)

  
  


Blythe pulled out her FBG and fired off. She smiled when the attack hit.(d9 +3 to hit, 7dmg to Puffy 3)

  
  


Aeron shrugs, and makes a wiggly motion with their hand.

"Fine, I guess?" They send wave of healing to the group. (16 health to All Allies)

  
  


Keeper Lynn cried out at being exposed, and thrashe around. Nothing happened. (d2 to hit)

  
  


Most Puffies ran aimlessly around the room, but 3 made beelines at the magi.

  
  


Puffy 2 ran at Thea, and exploded. (d6 to hit, 5dmg to Thea)

Puffy 5 ran at Chance, and exploded. (d13 to hit, 5dmg to Chance)

Puffy 6 ran at Ophelia, and exploded. (d14 to hit, 8dmg to Ophelia)

  
  


Health:

Eva 60hp, Maddie 60hp, Martin 60hp, Ophelia 60hp, Chance 60hp +19, Thea 60hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 67hp

Keeper Lynn 80hp, Extera DEAD, Puffy 1 at 25hp, Puffy 3 at 21hp stunned 1 rounds, Puffy 4 at 23hp Puffy 10 30hp asleep 1 rounds Puffy 2, 5-9 DEAD

  
  


Eva moved towards the witch, trying to swipe at the little witch but missed and it thrashed around to quickly. "It's not really doing anything..." (8 MISS)

  
  


Maddie thought about what to do next, attack the squeaking creature again? Maybe slice it in half? The creature was thrashing around to much for her to be able to hit though.. damn it.. OK new plan new plan maybe the sword isn't a good idea.. but she could prep herself for another attack next round right? UGH this made her angry though

" Yeah but.. these things are dangerous and its our job to take them down before something bad does happen right?" She stated plainly while keeping a eye on Blythe as her sword hit herself in the leg when she dropped it

(nat 1, 7dmg)

  
  


Martin drew out another dagger, and finally hit the little witch. "Fucking finally..."

(16, 3 DMG to Witch)

  
  


Ophelia swung again at the witch, it was hard to keep track of it when it was so small.

( hit. witch. 12 dmg.)

  
  


Chance stumbled back at the explosion, thankful her shield had taken the hit but she was too imbalanced to attack back.

(2 to hit, miss)

  
  


Thea felt frustration welling up as, again, nothing happened. She looked down at her scythe. What was going on? Was it her fault? She bit her lip. "Chance? Martin? Eva? How is everyone doing?"

(5 to hit)

  
  


Seeing all the gems on her gun start to glow she fired off. More focused on the kick back her gun gave then the actual hit. (Nat20, 4 at 3x for 12dmg to Puffy 3)

  
  


Aeron threw a glob of magic at the witch. (13 +9 to hit, 6dmg to Keeper Lynn, paralyzed 3 rounds)

  
  


Keeper Lynn screamed, unable to do anything.

  
  


Most Puffies ran aimlessly around the room, but 2 made beelines at the magi.

  
  


Puffy 1 ran at Martin, and Exploded. (d15 to hit, 8dmg to Martin)

Puffy 4 also ran at Martin, but Exploded too early (d6 to hit)

  
  


Health:

Eva 60hp, Maddie 53hp, Martin 52hp, Ophelia 60hp, Chance 60hp +19, Thea 60hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 67hp

Keeper Lynn 80hp paralyzed 3 rounds, Extera DEAD, Puffy 3 at 9hp, Puffy 10 30hp Puffy 2, 1, 4-9 DEAD

  
  


"Yeah but normally the do a little more than this" she replied to Maddie before taking another swing at the mouse witch, blade connecting. She turned to Thea with a smile, "I'm doing alright!" (10 + 5 to hit - 3 dmg to Keeper Lynn)

  
  


Maddie could feel herself becoming more exhausted as the battle went on, she took in a sharp breath and glanced around, she could attack but it would be best for her to get a shield up first...

"I don't really get them much but maybe it is planning something?" she asked

(Basic shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Martin stumbled back, hitting a random bush as he shook his head. "Jeez... I- I think I'll be ok? Maybe?" If only this fucking laybrinth wasn't so stupid.

(10, missed)

  
  


Ophelia ignored the other magi, choosing to focus on the witch instead.

( hit. Witch. 3 dmg.)

  
  


At least none of the familiar had attacked her this time. Chance shot forward towards the witch, bringing her key down with a swift swing of the arm.

(Keeper Lynn's def halved for attack, 9 to hit, 5 dmg)

  
  


Thea's knees wobbled as she failed to hit again. What was wrong with her? How badly had Alex messed up her groove?? She whined in the back of her throat, hoping the noise of the labyrinth covered up her disappointment.

(2 to hit)

  
  


Blythe was shocked that the witch changed to such a large size. She knew witches could do this but still seeing it always was a shock. She was also annoyed that she went wide again. Shooting things in real life was nothing like in games. But then again probably shooting magic was far different then shooting an actual gun. (d7 +3 to hit)

  
  


Aeron healed everyone else again. (16 heath to All Allies)

  
  


Keeper Lynn continued screaming; it had been paralyzed, when the transformation started, so it took a while for it to hatch into the larger, scarier form. It was, however, still stuck.

  
  


Puffy 3 ran at Ophelia, and Exploded. (d6 to hit, 5dmg to Ophelia)

Puffy 10 also ran at Ophelia, but Exploded too early (Nat1)

Health:

Eva 60hp, Maddie 60hp +25, Martin 60hp, Ophelia 60hp, Chance 60hp +19, Thea 60hp, Blythe 60h, Aeron 67hp

Keeper Lynn 61hp paralyzed 2 rounds, Extera DEAD, Puffy ALL DEAD

  
  


Eva was going to swing at the witch again until it started to grow. "Oh my!" She backed up in surprise and a little fear, aiming to get out of the way of the witch, until her sword caught in the floor behind her. She tripped as it hit the back of her leg, falling backwards. (nat 1 - 4 dmg to self)

  
  


Maddie felt surprised, another witch that changed in front of her huh? This was her chance wasn't it? She ran towards it with her sword and a look of anger on her face, she could do it right? She swung her sword far harder then she expected, this was to hopefully get the creatures focus on her.

(Close combat)

(Nat 20, 12 (=x3 dmg )

7 dmg x3 = 21

21 dmg to keeper Lynn)

  
  


Martin blinked. "Wh- It can do that?????!" How dare it do such a thing. Well it isn't going to get the element of surprise, despite the fact that he just verbally confirmed his own surprise. He just swung at it's nearest appendage.

(20, 8 DMG to Witch)

  
  


Ophelia shook off the famailars explosions, and continued to attack the witch. She couldn't afford to get distracted while it was in this form.

( hit. Witch. 12 dmg.)

  
  


Poison erupts from Keeper Lynn's back, as it screams from the hits. (4dmg to All)

  
  


Geez. How many form changed was this witch going to go through? Chance backed up a few paces, throwing a few cards out past her shield at it.

(Keeper Lynn's def halved for attack, 17 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


So close- Thea's disappointment raged and she yelped in pain as the poison began to hit everyone. "I- I'm just gonna focus on healing!" She called out, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

(11+1 to hit)

  
  


Blythe coughed at the poison filling the air. Fuck. "Maddie you okay?" She called out to the other. Her lungs stung but she would just have to deal with it. Pointing her FBG at the large mouse she fired off. This thing needed to die before the poison hurts them to much.

(14 to Keeper Lynn, 7dmg)

  
  


Aeron healed themself, finally. (10 health to Self)

  
  


Keeper Lynn cried, still stuck.

  
  


Health:

Eva 52hp poisioned, Maddie 56hp +25 poisioned, Martin 56hp poisioned, Ophelia 56hp poisioned, Chance 56hp +19 poisioned, Thea 56hp poisioned, Blythe 56h poisioned, Aeron 71hp poisioned

Keeper Lynn 11hp paralyzed 1 rounds, Extera DEAD, Puffy ALL DEAD

  
  


Eva scrambled up from the ground as the cloud of poison hit her and everyone. She coughed, stabbing her sword into the witch and covering her mouth with her sleeve. Eva gave a 'ok' at her girlfriend, everyone would need healing if this was going to keep up. (9 +5 = 14 to hit - 4 dmg to Keeper Lynn)

  
  


Maddie looked at the witch as it was quickly crying and seeming upset, she could feel the poison filling the air and in her lungs.. will they be ok? She coughed more then expected "Yeah.. just peachy over here" She called out in a bit of pain, her shield kept it at first from going into her face though thankfully Her first thought was to yeet someone at it but throwing someone into a poison filled thing would not be a good idea... to bad it didn't stop her from trying and well it didn't go well

(19+4 to hit, 3 to throw (cant throw)

0 dmg)

  
  


Martin was about to hit the thing again when the stench of the poison hit him. It made him feel sick in his lungs and stomach and Oh god he felt like throwing up. He dropped his weapon to cover his mouth.

(10, missed)

  
  


Ophelia covered her mouth with part of her overcoat, and swung her her free hand, only being able to do a little bit of damage.

( hit. 1 dmg. )

  
  


Thea let her scythe dissolve and pulled out a carrot, tossing it to Eva. "Eat it!" She offered.

(7+1 hp to Eva)

  
  


Blythe saw Maddie cough and she felt worried. She clutched her gun in her hands trying to think of something that could get rid of this poisonous air. Looking down her gun was a light. Like it was surging with magic. Pointing it at the witch she fired and stumbled back due to how strong the kick back was. The parts that glowed turned black almost like the gun was no longer usable. She watched the attack hit the witch exploding on impact. She dropped her gun in disbelief of what she just saw.

(double nat 20 to Keeper Lynn, 28dmg)

  
  


Keeper Lynn dissolved in the light, completely vaporized.

  
  


Aeron clapped their hands, and healed everyone once again. (16 health to All Allies)

  
  


Health: Everybody at Full except Aeron: 71hp

Keeper Lynn: DEAD, Extera: DEAD, Puffy ALL DEAD

  
  


Eva turned to be greeted with a purple..carrot flying at her, which she caught. "It's edible?" she asked, she didn't think their weapons could be consumed like that. But before she could take a bite, the explosion of the witch stopped her as she watched in amazement as it dissolved. Eva looked around and spotted Blythe, looking shocked and cheered, "Good job Blythe!" She looked back down at the carrot in her hands, not wanting to waste it but she felt like she didn't really need it now, and took a small bite.

  
  


Maddie took in a deep breath as the air began to clear up a bit Blythe's attack ended up causing the witch to explode which made her raise her shield suprised. She saw Blythe stumble back and panicked, along with the fact her gun was practically destroyed. She ran over to the other girl a look of worry on her face, her lungs still hurt from the poison despite being better. " Are you ok? Your weapon didn't hurt you right? .. You did a very good job though!" she said semi quickly.

  
  


Martin was faced away as the explosion happened, hand still cupping his mouth. "Don't throw up don't throw up don't throw up don't-" His other hand was tugging on the edge of his capelet, trying to distract himself.

  
  


Ophelia took a step back towards Aeron. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

  
  


Chance’s eyes widened in surprise at that, lowering her guard just a moment to make sure everything was okay. No more surprised? No more forms...? It was.... over?

  
  


Thea felt a little better as she saw her girlfriend take a bite of the carrot, handing another one to Aeron before heading to her. "Are you feeling alright? The battle went pretty okay, I think."

(8hp to Aeron)

  
  


Blythe turned to Maddie smiling. "I'm fine. It just took me by surprise." She looked down and dropped the gun and watched it turn to magic. "I just got worried and then bam." She was still on a bit of high from the shot. "Are you okay?" She cups Maddie's cheeks and tilts her head around a bit to see any injuries.

  
  


Aeron took a bite of the carrot, and... paused. They turn to call out to Thea.

"What is this????" It tasted like watermelon. Why did it taste like watermelon???

  
  


Eva froze after the bite. It didn't taste like a carrot at all it tasted like... She felt her eyes start to water, as Thea walked over to her. She rubbed her eyes to wipe them away, "Y-yeah, I'm fine.. Luckily the poison wasn't around for long. And you were there to heal and," she gestured to the carrot, "have weird carrots.."

  
  


Maddie felt more calm when Blythe turned to her smiling " I can understand that... I wasn't expecting the poison either honestly.. nor the second transformation seriously do most of them have these? " she asked with a small smile, the battle was over and she was calming down. "Ah yeah I get being worried, I was trying to be safe though... I can take a few good hits before needing my defences" she stated proudly. When Blythe asked if she was ok while cupping her face she blushed " Yeah yeah I am fine, nothing a bit of rest can't fix" she said touching the other girls face with her free hand and a smile

  
  


Martin tried to take deep breaths, he really did. Sure, his lungs didn't feel all weird anymore, but his stomach still twisted at the mere thought of throwing up. He heard some people mention something about carrots. "I mean all carrots are weird if you think about it." He started to go on. "Like, the only part of it we eat is the part that's in the ground, making it the root of the plant. And they- there's only one part of a plant that nobody eats, and it's the flower. And, uh, there are bese that-" He continued to ramble on about what ever he could think of next, pacing around in a circle.

  
  


Ophelia watched Aeron eat the carrot. "Is that.... uh safe?" She asked, a little bit concerned.


End file.
